This is a collaborative study carried out through Tufts and Yale Medical Schools, at Boston State Hospital and the Connecticut Mental Health Center, respectively to examine the place of psychotherapy in the treatment of acute depression. Sixty acutely depressed patients at each Clinic are to be treated with either psychotherapy, pharmacotherapy or a combination of the two for 16 weeks. The study is also examining the process of the therapy and developing procedures for describing patients' problems and goals and therapists' techniques for achieving the goals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Paykel, E. S.; Di Mascio, A.; Haskell, D.; Prusoff, B.: Effects of Maintenance Amitriptyline and Psychotherapy on Symptoms of Depression. Psycho. Med., 1:67-77, 1975. DiMascio, A., and Goldberg, H.: Diagnosing and Treating Neurotic and Psychotic Depression. Hospital Physician. January 1976.